


Reciprocity

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to take care of Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

 

When Arthur walked into his chambers, Merlin was finishing his chores for the day and it was already past dinner. Following behind him was a servant who dropped off a small platter of bread and cheese, meaning that Arthur hadn’t eaten dinner yet. Merlin paused in his work, setting down the clothes in his hand to greet his King.

“I told you to eat before the delegation.” Merlin said, too softly for it to be a reprimand. He stood in front of Arthur and unpinned his cape, taking the fabric in hand and laying it across his arm.

“I was too busy with the council.” Arthur said as he sat down and picked at the food. Arthur’s jaw was tight and his mind seemed to still be in the council chamber. Merlin poured him some wine before going back to his chores.

Days like these, Arthur was always on edge. Even now, despite the warm fire in the hearth and the wine in his hand, Arthur’s brows were pulled together and his lips pursed. His fingers tapped at the table. Merlin could tell he was still thinking over the meeting with his council. Sometimes the weight of the world was on Arthur’s shoulders, and Merlin knew the feeling well. He watched as Arthur fought against Morgana, his own blood, and the way it weighed down on Arthur. He watched as Arthur struggled with the mistrust of magic that Uther instilled in him since he was a child and the beneficial magic he saw in the Druids and in Merlin himself. 

Merlin stood next to Arthur, who was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Merlin there.

“Let me remove your armor, sire.” Merlin said, the title coming out more deferential than it usually did. 

Arthur looked up blankly before he stood without a word, letting Merlin guide his arms as he removed his vambraces, followed by his pauldron, and his chainmail. Arthur rolled his shoulders as the weight was lifted from them.

“Sore?” Merlin asked. Along with the war against Morgana and the constant tasks of running a kingdom, Arthur had insisted on daily training with his knights. An attack could come at any moment and Arthur would not be caught off guard. 

“Just tired, I suppose.” Arthur said. After years of being with Arthur, Merlin knew he hardly admitted such weakness easily. Arthur was exhausted. The crown was a heavy burden, and he often thought he had to bear the weight alone. Merlin did what he could to take the weight off Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur was in the middle of untying the strings of his under armor when Merlin pushed his fingers away. He pulled at the fabric, stepping close to Arthur so that the shirt would fall off Arthur’s shoulders. Merlin ran a hand over Arthur’s shoulder, feeling the stiffness in them and the way Arthur couldn’t seem to relax.

“Lay on the bed” Merlin said, pressing close to Arthur. “I’ll work out the soreness.” 

Arthur looked at him. Merlin could see his mind finally pull away from his distance thoughts of the kingdom and focus on the moment. Merlin raised a hand to Arthur’s cheek and stroked the skin under Arthur’s eyes, seeing the worry lines ease away as Arthur’s brows loosened.

“Alright.” Arthur said, kissing Merlin’s palm lightly. He walked to the bed and Merlin could hear him mutter that Merlin was a worried fishwife. Merlin smiled to himself as he put the armor away.

Arthur laid out on the bed in only his night trousers, his face resting on his arms. He didn’t complain that Merlin was nagging at him, which meant he was probably too tired to fight Merlin’s worried ministrations. 

Merlin knelt next to the bed and pulled open a drawer, where Arthur kept an array of medicines that Gaius had given him over the years. There was healing salve since both Merlin and Arthur had enough wounds between them, a remedy for bruises which came in handy after a harsh training session, and a sleeping draught for the nights when the weight of the kingdom wouldn’t let Arthur rest. Merlin pulled out the massage oil, removing his boots and rolling up his sleeves.

Merlin knelt next to Arthur on the bed, pouring the oil on his hands and warming it. He ran the oil over Arthur’s back before massaging the stiff muscles.  His lower back was tight from sitting in his throne for most of the day and his shoulders were still rigid, as if he refused to relax.

Merlin pressed hard, using the heal of his palm. Merlin smiled a bit when Arthur grunted, making an indignant noise. Then, after repeating the motion over and over again, Merlin had to hold back a laugh as Arthur mewled and finally,  _ finally  _ relaxed. His shoulders loosened and his entire body seemed to melt into the sheets. Merlin looked up at Arthur and saw that he eyes were closed.

When Merlin finished, setting the oil away in the drawer and wiping the oil from his hands, Arthur was looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Merlin.” Arthur reached out a hand and Merlin let himself be pulled forward. Arthur turned over, pulling Merlin down over him, kissing him lazily. Arthur tried to sit up, but Merlin stopped him, pushing him back down into the pillows.

“Lay back.” Merlin whispered. “Don’t want you to ruin that massage I just gave you, yeah?” 

Arthur made a grumbling noise, his hands running under Merlin’s tunic and his lips pressing to Merlin’s neck.

“No, shh” Merlin said softly, pressing Arthur back down. “I want to make you feel good, love.”

Arthur was flushed, his eyes closed for a brief second as he said “Merlin…”

“Just… let me?” Merlin asked, kissing Arthur’s temple.

Arthur nodded. Merlin kissed him before he pulled away. He kissed over Arthur’s chest, feeling Arthur’s warmed body under his own. He felt his whole body heat up as he looked at Arthur’s relaxed body, knowing the dazed look on his face was because of Merlin. Merlin pulled the strings on Arthur’s trousers and removed them, running his hands over Arthur’s thighs and stomach.

Arthur hummed as Merlin stroked him, his eyes closing and his thighs opening. Merlin loved the moans that vibrated through Arthur’s chest. Merlin wanted to make him forget everything but this one moment in time. He took Arthur in his mouth, humming in approval as he heard Arthur’s gasp. Merlin was far beyond merely aroused, but he ignored it as he focused on Arthur.  Arthur’s body arched and he was panting beneath Merlin’s mouth. When Arthur came, Merlin wasn’t far behind him, despite still being fully dressed. He loved the way he could make Arthur fall apart, the relaxed and euphoric look on Arthur’s face enough to make Merlin shiver. Merlin came with only a few strokes of his hand, panting against Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur tugged on Merlin’s hand, asking him to come up, and Merlin followed easily. He bent down over Arthur and kissed him slowly, letting Arthur’s fingers leisurely trace his face. If Arthur had been relaxed before, now his limbs were liquid.

“Stay right there.” Merlin whispered, knowing Arthur was still dazed and barely awake. Merlin retrieved a cloth and cleaned them up. When Merlin stripped and climbed under the blankets, he thought Arthur was already asleep. But then Arthur turned over and pulled Merlin into his arms, kissing the nape of Merlin’s neck reverently.

“Merlin.” Arthur said drowsily.

“Hm?” Merlin said, feeling his own tiredness overcome him.

“Thank you.” 

Merlin turned to look over at him, but his face was slack and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Merlin smiled and pressed a kiss to the hand Arthur had over his chest. “Love you too.” Merlin said before falling asleep.

***

After training the next day, Merlin went to the armory to sharpen Arthur’s sword while Arthur stayed back to talk with the younger knights. The other knights entered the armory and started putting away their own armor and weapons. They seemed in high spirits, after a somewhat light practice. 

“Arthur seems happy today.” Gwaine said, sitting next to Merlin as he unbuckled is vambraces. Arthur had been easy on his knights that day, after a week of harsh training. 

Merlin raised a brow at him. “Why are you looking at me?”

Lance smiled and Merlin had a feeling he knew something he didn’t.

“Don’t worry, Merlin.” Gwaine said, “We don’t care what you did, but whatever it was we want to know that you can do it again. When Arthur gets stressed he drives us into the ground during training.”

Merlin tried not to smile as he said, “What makes you think I did anything?” He failed and ended up smiling as he remembered the night before.

Gwaine sniggered and Merlin rolled his eyes as he tried to control his blush.

“Shut it, Gwaine.” Merlin said.

“I don’t want to know any of this.” Leon held up his hands like a desperate man, probably because he was the most respectable of knights and Arthur was like a little brother to him.

“I don’t know, mate. Now I’m curious.” Percival said.

Merlin pointed a finger at him dangerously and Percival only laughed because Merlin wasn’t much of a threat next to Percival. “Come on, Merlin, we all know you take care for the king more than any of us.” 

Gwaine snorted out a laugh, “Arthur’s a bit of a queen in bed, isn’t he?” Gwaine asked, nudging Merlin with his elbow. “Likes to lay in the pillows, eh?”

Merlin played along, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Gwaine waved a hand at him, “You’re no fun, Merls.”

Lance pulled Gwaine away, stopping him from making another comment. Merlin thought it was to spare Merlin, but he just grinned and said, “Leave him be, Gwaine. We all know Merlin takes care of his king in and out of bed. No need to ask questions.”

Merlin groaned out, faking his annoyance. It was an odd kind of praise coming from his friends. They teased, but they all knew Merlin loved Arthur more than anything. “You’re all horrible,  _ horrible  _ men.” Merlin said with a pointed glare.

Gwaine laughed, “That means it’s true.” To which all the knights nodded in agreement.

They were soon cut off when Arthur walked in from the practice, followed by the younger knights. The knight’s flawlessly changed topics, as Gwaine asked Percival about practice and Leon discussed Lancelot’s improved sword skills. Merlin had to hold in a smile, walking over to Arthur and removing his armor. Arthur raised a brow, not entirely oblivious to a topic change. Merlin just shook his head and peeled the pauldron off Arthur’s shoulder.

***

“ _ Emrys… _ ”

Merlin had heard the call of his name ring out across the woods. The Druids needed to speak with him, and when he told Arthur, the King was none too happy about it.

“I have to go, Arthur.” Merlin said as he pulled on his cloak. “They could need help. Or they could have vital information.”

Arthur grumbled, but he didn’t argue more. Merlin knew he didn’t like having Merlin gone, the same way Merlin didn’t like being away from Arthur. Out of the citadel, Merlin couldn’t keep Arthur safe, but he relied on the knights to look after Camelot for a few days while he was gone.

The night had already covered Camelot when Merlin was ready to leave. He pulled Arthur close, who was still reluctant to see Merlin go off alone to visit the Druids for an unknown purpose. 

“The Druids are peaceful.” Merlin reminded Arthur.

“It’s not the Druids who I worry about.” Arthur said, pulling Merlin’s cloak more securely over his head. “Watch yourself. If you’re not back in three days I’m sending Gwaine after you.”

Merlin smiled, “ _ A true threat _ .”

Arthur glared at him until Merlin acquiesced. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back in three days, at the most. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

In response, Arthur kissed him long and tender. It wasn’t like Arthur, and it made Merlin’s head a little light. After the kiss it took him a moment to open his eyes and pull away. Arthur was smiling contently as Merlin left his chambers, ready to ride out to the druid camp.

***

Merlin had hoped that he would be home within two days, but apparently he had needed to stay out longer than he had anticipated. To the Druids Merlin wasn’t just a man, he was Emrys. The people paid him respect and asked for his aid. There was a sick child, and Merlin would never refuse to help anyone. 

Merlin enjoyed the Druids, but it was straining to be the focus of attention. They watched him and praised him. After the healing, his magic was tired and he was weary. He slept in one of their tents, watching the lights flicker from their fires and their voices speak softly of Emrys and the prophecy. The next day, Iseldir told him there was news from the northern Druids.

“Morgana?” Merlin asked, knowing that the Druids had made a network throughout the five kingdoms. Merlin and his connection with the Druids was one of Camelot’s best assets, and its most secret. Merlin would not let their advantage be given away.  Morgana had no reason to think that Arthur had any connection with the Druids, and therefore did not restrict them.

Iseldir spoke all he knew to Merlin, telling him of their numbers and positions. 

It wasn’t until the next day when Merlin left the Druid camp, knowing that he would need the rest before his day-long ride back to the citadel.

“Thank you, my friend.” Merlin said to Iseldir.

“We do what we can to aid you, Emrys. One day, you and the King shall restore balance to the Earth.”

Merlin nodded, wondering if he would ever get used to the weight of his destiny. As he rode back back home, he thought of Morgana and how he might have prevented all of this. He thought of Gwen, who had lost her best friend. He thought of Arthur, who now had to fight his own blood.

His magic thrummed under his skin from the stress of the last few days and the stiffness from travel. As he rode, he let him magic wander free, releasing some of the tension. In his eyes he could see the path ahead and the golden magic that fluttered about the woods.

When he entered Camelot, he was greeted by Gwaine.

“Ah, the legend returns.” Gwaine said, “I was ordered to ready my horse in the morning if you hadn’t returned.”

“It took longer than I thought.” Merlin said, climbing down from his horse and walking to the stables. Gwaine took the reins and ushered him away, “Arthur said if I saw you, to send you straight to him. I’m not getting on Princess’ bad side. Off you go.”

“Aren’t you already on his bad side?” Merlin asked.

“Alright then,  _ more  _ on his bad side.” Gwaine said, and shooed him away.

When Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers they were lit by only a few candles and the blazing fire. “Arthur?” Merlin called out.

“Merlin?” Arthur responded, “So you returned in one piece?” Arthur stood from where he had been sitting at his desk. He was only in his white shirt and trousers, his feet bare. 

“All in one piece.” Merlin promised. “They needed my help in healing one of their children. Iseldir also gave me news from other Druid camps.” Merlin pulled off his rucksack and set it on the table, pulling out the maps and papers where he had written down the finer details of the Druids’ reports. “Iseldir said there are troops in the North. Past Annis’ kingdom.” 

Merlin was pulling out the map, when Arthur’s hands stopped him. When Merlin looked up, Arthur was standing next to him. He tugged on the clasps of Merlin’s riding cloak, pushing it off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor. 

“You’ve just returned. Rest.” Arthur said, “I have wine and food for you.”

“Are you certain?” Merlin asked, “If there is something happening in the North, we need to-”

Arthur pulled Merlin away from the table, where the maps and rucksack were left neglected. He led Merlin to the furs in front of the fire, taking the food and wine from his desk and setting it onto the floor. Arthur told him to eat and rest after his journey, and Merlin wasn’t going to protest being ordered not to work. He laid in the furs and pillows that Arthur must have set up for the evening. 

Merlin ate, watching the fire and thinking of the Druid camp. He wondered why Morgana was so far North, what she could possibly be doing there. There had been gaps in the news of her, and it was refreshing to be certain where she was. Perhaps the end of this war was in sight. 

Arthur joined him in the furs after a while.

“If Morgana is in the North, we would have to go through-” Merlin stopped mid-way through his sentence because Arthur had unexpectedly moved in front of him. Merlin paused in surprise as Arthur knelt before him, pulled at his leg, and started unbuckling Merlin’s boots.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked.

“Would you like to keep them on?” Arthur asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled off one boot and then set about taking off the other.

Merlin didn’t argue as Arthur slipped off his boots, he wondered if the King had lost his mind, but he didn’t argue.

Again, Arthur moved so that he was by Merlin’s side again, lying close enough that Merlin could feel his warm chest next to Merlin’s side.

Merlin stretched, feeling the tension from the day-long ride ease away. “Iseldir spoke of you. He’s very optimistic when it comes to-”

Merlin was again cut off when Arthur pulled Merlin’s wine from his hands. 

“Hey!” Merlin said as Arthur set it on the floor, away from the furs. “I was still drinking that.”

“I need your lips for something else.” Arthur said before he kissed Merlin, surprising him. Merlin was falling back into the pillows as Arthur pushed him down. Arthur kissed and kissed, until Merlin was light headed. He wasn’t sure when Arthur had moved over him, and he hadn’t a clue when his neckerchief had been taken off.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, his eyes half closed as he looked up. The King only responded by kissing Merlin’s jaw, running his lips down his neck.

“Ungh” Merlin moaned out inarticulately. He wondered what he had done to make Arthur so responsive. He had been away for only three days, surely that wasn’t enough that Arthur had missed him so much. 

In the next moment, Arthur’s hand was under Merlin’s tunic after he had unbuckled Merlin’s belt, and again, Merlin wasn’t sure how he had done that without Merlin noticing. Maybe he had done it while he was sucking a bruise into Merlin’s neck, right where he knew Merlin was most sensitive. He wondered if his neckerchief would cover it, and then he felt Arthur kiss at his jaw, and he knew that lovebite wouldn’t be easily covered.

Arthur spread him out on the furs, pulling off his tunic, and kissing every inch of skin he could find. Merlin’s mind was chaos, not being able to focus at all as Arthur’s lips touched his chest while his hands ran over his sides and stomach. 

“Alright?” Arthur asked, which seemed odd because Merlin wasn’t having a single complaint to anything. He had tried to run his hands over Arthur several times, but each time Arthur took his hands, kissing them and pressing them back into the furs until Merlin forgot what he had been trying to do.

“Hm?” Merlin hummed, already having forgot the question as Arthur pressed his body against Merlin’s, slowly but surely driving Merlin mad.

Arthur smiled down at him, and Merlin couldn’t help smiling back. Arthur wouldn’t stop looking at him, his eyes running over Merlin’s face. “What?” Merlin asked.

“Nothing.” Arthur said, running his thumb over Merlin’s lip. “You’re just gorgeous.”

Merlin stared at him. Then the words registered. The heat in his face spread across his body, not sure why the words caught him so off guard. He kissed Arthur, trying to ignore the rising emotion in his chest.

Arthur kissed him, his hands running down, until his hands pulled on the strings of Merlin’s trousers and pulling them down. In bed, Arthur had never hesitated. He was king, and he had always known what he wanted but now he was slow. Perhaps it wasn’t hesitation, but a slow surety that Merlin hadn’t seen before. Arthur kissed down Merlin’s thigh, pulling on his leg until he reached the sensitive part of Merlin’s knee, his thumbs rubbing circles around Merlin’s inner thigh. The sensation was overwhelming, the kisses over Merlin’s legs and the hard and soft touch of arthur’s hands, alternating without any rhyme to it.

When Arthur’s kisses trailed up to his hips, Merlin felt desperate. He whined, not realizing that he had been demanding and moaning out Arthur’s name until that moment. Arthur took mercy and licked him, taking him in his mouth. Arthur was slow, driving Merlin mad, and then he was relentless without a warning. 

Merlin could feel the heat build inside of him, then he realized his magic was bursting at the seams. So chaotic in his pleasure that he had not felt it filling the room with invisible magic that drenched the room in raw energy. Even if Merlin had wanted to, he couldn’t have stopped the way his magic rejoiced as Arthur pressed him down into the furs. Merlin moaned so loudly that he felt it vibrate through his own body. He felt his magic escape him as he came, a spark of light that erupted out of him without any control.

Merlin panted wildly. He couldn’t focus, not sure what had just happened. Slowly, his heart slowed and he gained his bearings again.

Then Arthur was beside him with a cloth, wiping Merlin’s body with a warm hand. Merlin hadn’t a clue when he had gotten up, wondering how long he had been staring up at the ceiling in confusion.

He looked over to Arthur, his mind finally working well enough to focus. Throughout the air there were a thousand shining embers, which Merlin could only assume appeared when he had lost control of his magic. Arthur threw the cloth out of the way and then laid on the furs, pulling a blanket over them. Delicately, he kissed Merlin’s cheeks and forehead.

“What…” Merlin asked a bit dumbfounded. “What just happened?”

Arthur didn’t seem at all bothered by the magic floating above them. Arthur made a grumbling noise and pushed Merlin onto his side so that he was lying in Arthur’s arms, face to face.

“I reciprocated.” Arthur said firmly, sounding oddly pleased.

Merlin wasn’t sure his mind was fully functioning yet, because he didn’t know what that meant.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s shoulder, which oddly just confused Merlin more.

“Not that I am displeased…” Merlin said slowly, “But…  _ what _ ?”

Arthur’s jaw tightened for a moment before loosening. “I don’t lie in the pillows and let you do all the work.”

It took Merlin a moment before he remembered the teasing from the knights in the armory.

He groaned in annoyance. He knew Arthur hadn’t been oblivious to that conversation, but he should have known. “ _ Arthur _ . I don’t mind-”

Arthur shut him up with a kiss. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“You do.” Merlin said, holding Arthur’s face in his hands. “ _ Arthur _ , of course you do.”

Arthur watched Merlin’s face closely, his fingers running up into Merlin’s hair. “I know.” He kissed Merlin’s lips chastely before pulling back again.

“I see why you like it so much. To give.” Arthur said. “You're quiet...  _ responsive _ when you lose control.” Arthur looked up at the star-like embers that glittered across the chambers

Merlin felt heat rise into his cheeks, and he buried his face into Arthur’s neck.

“Shut up.” Merlin whispered, kissing Arthur’s neck while he hid.

Arthur held Merlin, and Merlin heard him whisper “Go to sleep, love” as he kissed his hair. Sooner or later they would have to move to the bed, or Arthur would have to carry him, but for now Merlin let Arthur’s arms encircle him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right I made Arthur a Pillow Queen, I’m not even sorry. Because you know what? Merlin likes it.


End file.
